


Первый выстрел оглушает, второй — убивает

by Sir_Pawcelot



Series: Bad Decisions [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Gavin has questionable taste in men, Human AU, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Nines is a bit unhinged, Obsession, Poor Life Choices, Possessiveness, Russian Roulette, Size Kink, Smut with a hint of angst, bottom!Gavin, non-consensual use of chemicals to induce unconsciousness, reed900, self destructive behavior, top!Nines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: После нескольких недель попыток проникнуть в преступную сеть наркоторговли, прикрытие Гэвина летит к чертям, а сам он вынужден играть в Русскую Рулетку с печально известным Найнсом.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, background Hannor - Relationship, past Convin - Relationship
Series: Bad Decisions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015798
Kudos: 8





	Первый выстрел оглушает, второй — убивает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Shot, Two Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590016) by [tristinai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristinai/pseuds/tristinai). 



> Пожалуйста, перед прочтением, ознакомьтесь с тэгами!

Гэвин борется против жёсткого захвата сильных рук, прижавших его собственные к бокам, он чуть не запнулся о свои ноги, когда его чуть ли не впихнули в плохо освещённую комнату. Детектив выругивается сквозь зубы на мускулистых мужчин, удерживающих его в вертикальном положении. Ему уже довелось проверить тяжесть руки одного из вандалов — голова всё ещё кружится, а взгляд не может ни на чём сосредоточиться. Всё было отлично: с приспешниками Камски они продвинулись довольно далеко, несколькими днями ранее Рид даже смог организовать встречу с неуловимой правой рукой мафии Ричардом «Найнсом» Штерном, чтобы обсудить своё блестящее криминальное будущее в их организации. Месяцы ушли на то, чтобы Департамент Полиции Детройта смог собрать всю доступную информацию о нарко-банде и создать идеальную личность для работы под прикрытием, и всё это рухнуло буквально на час раньше, когда на Гэвина напали в его временной квартире.

— Нет смысла драться, Декс, — сказал мягкий голос, от этого бархатного тембра у Гэвина вниз по хребту побежали ледяные иголки. — Или… мне следовало бы сказать — детектив Рид.

Кровь стекает из раны на лбу, а в голове стоит звон, вместе с которым Гэвин и очнулся. Он не понимает, где находится, но своё явно незавидное положение осознаёт прекрасно. Однако даже это не помогает ему удержаться от насмешек над человеком, который к нему обращался, даже если от одного его голоса у Гэвина по венам растекался холодок страха:

— Не понимаю, о чём вы. Я Декс Стивенс. И я не какой-нибудь ебучий стукач.

Идеальная бровь поднимается, холодные серые глаза окидывают Гэвина взглядом, полным озорного любопытства. Вопреки уверенности, что он вот-вот получит пулю промеж глаз или обосрётся, осознание, что перед ним находится красивое лицо Найнса, заставляет что-то горячее взвиться внутри. Даже с таким дерьмовым освещением Гэвин может разглядеть родинки и веснушки, которые ему доводилось исследовать собственным ртом. Правда, лицо то было лишь идентичным и принадлежащим другому человеку, отношения с которым закончились так же быстро, как и начались, и это горькое жало оставило после себя раны, которые никогда полностью не затянутся.

Мгновение, и Гэвин чувствует, что его переполняют эмоции. И он даже не уверен в том, что это — тянущее неоправданное желание или же этот трепет был от жгучего отвращения к себе. Но после Найнс рассмеялся. Поначалу это был смех, который, впрочем, перерос в маниакальный хохот, исказивший черты красивого лица. Напряжение в комнате становится настолько ощутимым, что Гэвин мог почувствовать, как напряглись похитители по обе стороны от него.

— Мило, — говорит Найнс, качая головой. Он широко ухмыляется, оперевшись бедром на единственный в комнате стол, наклоняя голову так, что волосы падают ему на глаза, и, чёрт побери, если бы не эта психованная ухмылочка на его лице, его можно было бы принять за Коннора. — Вас раскрыли, но вы продолжаете играть в эту игру. Другие на вашем месте уже упали бы на колени и начали бы умолять о пощаде.

Гэвин стискивает зубы, опуская взгляд, лишь бы не смотреть на этого уебанского садиста. Он едва смог пережить их прошлую встречу в качестве «Декса». Не без того, чтобы поймать себя на том, как собственное тело реагирует на сладкие уверения и завуалированные угрозы, если Гэвин вдруг разочарует его. Совершенно беспардонно, но хватило всего десяти минут краткой встречи с Найнсом до скоропостижной попытки Гэвина откланяться и позорного побега до ближайшего туалета, чтобы облегчить боль, которая натягивала его штаны на протяжении всей встречи.

К собственному ужасу, Гэвин на собственном «горьком» опыте понял, что Найнс — это истинно-правильное, прекрасно-отвратительное сочетание всех его пиздецовых сексуальных слабостей, щеголяющее лицом человека, с которому ему никогда не справиться.

Туфли отбивают ритм по полу склада, когда Гэвин слышит, как приближается другой человек, и его рык громом отбивает в разъёбанной голове детектива. Он вздрагивает, когда чувствует, как безупречные пальцы дёргают его подбородок вверх, заставляя сфокусироваться на паре глаз, которые заставляют его почувствовать бездыханным телом, выброшенным в ледяные воды детройтской реки.

— Какая жалость, — говорит Найнс, его голос звучал почти интимно. — Я в самом деле хотел увидеть вас _на коленях_.

Гэвин дрожит и не уверен, что это не из-за страха, что он был близок к тому, чтобы узнать, что случается с теми, кто рискует перейти дорогу Элайдже Камски.

— Ох, прости, уёбок, что разочаровал тебя, — скрипит Гэвин, чувствуя как горло першит из-за сухости. — Я не стану умолять.

Большой палец мажет по его пересохшей нижней губе. Интимности жеста оказалось достаточно, чтобы кровь прилила к лицу детектива, почти обжигая. Жуткий голод в горящих любопытством глазах наркобарона возрождал в груди Гэвина что-то, что тот, как ни старался, не мог похоронить.

— Все умоляют, — говорит Найнс. Он наклоняется, его тяжёлый выдох ощущается на ухе Гэвина, как шепчущий поцелуй. Следующая фраза — обещание. — В конце концов.

Гэвин чувствует, как предательски в джинсах дёргается член.

Когда Найнс делает шаг назад, его глаза снова застывают на детективе, будто записывая каждую деталь о человеке напротив. Это должно было бы чертовски раздражать, но было что-то в том, как именно смотрел на него Найнс, что заставляло детектива втайне ото всех наслаждаться этим вниманием. К сожалению, прошло слишком невъебически много времени с того момента, когда на него _так_ смотрели.

Гэвин морщится, когда чувствует, как мужчина проводит по ране на его лбу. И как бы он ни хотел отвернуться, он вдруг понимает, что не может, продолжая пристально наблюдать, как Найнс тянет палец ко рту и слизывает кровь.

И тут же, будто кто-то щёлкнул переключателем, выражение лица Найнса изменяется.

— Кто это сделал?

Присутствующие вздрогнули от резкого тона гангстера.

— Я дал чёткий приказ доставить его невредимым.

На мгновение повисла плотная тишина, которую нарушил робкий голос. Мудак вцепился в левое плечо Гэвина.

— В-вы сказали привести крысу. В-вы сказали…

— Невредимым, — Найнс обрывает его и понижает голос. Это заглушило оправдания. Его недовольство становится более очевидным, когда он хмурит брови. — Или я недостаточно ясно выразился?

— Н-нет, босс, в-вы…

Выстрел прозвенел в воздухе и вздох удивления Гэвина потонул в задушенном вскрике. Кровь брызнула на пол из раны на ноге мужчины, который со стоном привалился к соседней стене и захныкал, баюкая свою ногу. И по лицу Найнса не было понятно, о чём он думает, он лишь разочарованно качает головой и делает в сторону мужчины неопределённый жест, в котором прослеживается раздражение. Ещё несколько головорезов входят в комнату, и двое из них грубо подхватывают под плечи раненого.

— Уведите его куда-нибудь, где он сможет обдумать свою неспособность следовать простым приказам, — сказал Найнс, рассеянно взмахнув рукой, в которой не было револьвера. — И пусть это будет уроком для всех вас. Ошибки не прощаются.

Бандиты оттаскивают стонущего мужчину. Всё это время Гэвин с открытым ртом наблюдает за сценой, разворачивающейся перед ним.

— Прошу прощения, детектив, — говорит Найнс так, будто только что вспоминает, что в комнате помимо него был ещё и офицер. — Надёжные помощники в настоящее время на вес золота.

— Ты больной ублюдок, — голос Гэвина ломается.

Он знает, что играет с огнём, ковыряется в углях, которые готовы вот-вот разгореться жарким пламенем, но он был уверен, что сейчас идут последние минуты его жизни, и собирался войти в этот огонь на своих грёбаных условиях. Судя по тому немногому, что он имел на любимчика Камски, Гэвин знает, что Найнс неуравновешенный и непредсказуемый, кажется, тела появляются аккурат в то время, когда появляется этот прик собственной персоной.

В лучшем случае засранец сделает это быстро.

В худшем — они заставят его прочувствовать каждую последнюю секунду его жалкой жизни, и в конечном итоге какой-нибудь незадачливый рыбак выловит куски тела Гэвина Рида из городской реки.

Пфлядь!

Гангстер обходит стол, оказываясь с другой стороны. Его костюм плотно облегает тело, Гэвин может видеть, как мышцы перекатываются под дорогой тканью. Гэвин бросает короткий взгляд на идеальный профиль высокого человека, слегка опускаясь ниже, и задерживается на столь же идеальной заднице. И от стыда за собственное возбуждение его лицо заливает отчаянная краска, что распространяется и на кончики ушей. И Найнс замечает взгляд Гэвина, если судить по его понимающей ухмылке.

Он роняет пальто на спинку своего стула, аккуратно кладёт свой револьвер на стол и беззаботно начинает снимать запонки.

— Приведите его сюда.

Протесты Гэвина, впрочем, не были услышаны, его всё равно толкают вперёд и заставляют опуститься на стул напротив Найнса. Рид пялится на гангстера, который, казалось, был больше увлечён закатыванием рукавов, нежели копом под прикрытием, который медленно пытался сорвать их операцию.

— Собираешься помучить меня? Попробовать заставить меня повизжать? Хуй я тебе что скажу!

Найнс расстёгивает воротник своей рубашки, тянет узел чёрного галстука так, чтобы тот свободно висел на шее. Гэвин вскидывает глаза, следя за движениями этих длинных ловких пальцев, а после — вперившись в бледную кожу, выглядывающую из-под хрустящей ткани. Он пытается создать видимость неповиновения, но всё ещё маячит одна простая истина, отрицать которую невозможно, даже если Найнс и продолжает относиться к нему со сдержанной незаинтересованностью.

Он слишком невъебенно _проебался_.

— У вас очень длинный язык, — замечает Найнс, удивлённо изгибая губы. Он тянется за папкой из манильской бумаги, к единственному предмету, кроме пистолета, который лежит на столе, и опирается длинный ногой о его стул, изучая. — Я бы поинтересовался, почему вы такой невоспитанный, но я бы ожидал не меньшего от того, кто вырос в системе.

Несмотря на попытки сохранить контроль над телом, Гэвин чувствует, как бледнеет.

— Что за хуйню ты несёшь?

Найнс хмыкает, напевая какую-то мелодию и перелистывая очередную страницу в папке:

— Гэвин Эллиот Рид. Родился седьмого октября две тысячи второго года в семье покойной Элизабет Рид. Не имеет отца. Родственников нет. Вы провели своё детство в приёмной семье и вне её, совершали мелкие преступления, отсидели два коротких срока в колонии для несовершеннолетних прежде, чем решили изменить свою жизнь и начать карьеру в правоохранительных органах.

Кровь полностью отходит от лица детектива, и он чуть дёргается, только чтобы вновь почувствовать, как его толкают обратно на стул.

— Г-где ты это нарыл?

— Окончили академию с отличием, высокая оценка рабочей этики с высокими амбициями, — Найнс продолжил чтение, улыбаясь почти жестоко. — Вы были восходящей звездой в участке, метили на лейтенанта, несмотря на многочисленные дисциплинарные взыскания. И, возможно, вы бы им стали, если бы вас не затмил собственный напарник.

Наркобарон осторожно кладёт несколько фотографий на стол напротив Гэвина: одна, сделанная недавно, до того, как он стал работать под прикрытием, он был возле своего дома. Другая, где детектив сидел в своей машине и искал всевозможные ловушки в доме, связанном с наркоторговлей Камски. И ещё одно грёбаное фото, датированное за несколько дней до того, как он взял имя «Декс», с Гэвином в Старбаксе рядышком с Департаментом.

Когда осознание накрывает, кровь в жилах леденеет: этот обмудок следил за Гэвином задолго до того, как тот стал работать под прикрытием.

— Департамент — не единственная организация, у которой есть глаза по всему городу, — говорит Найнс, собирая фотографии и складывая их обратно в папку. Откладывает её на край стола, рядом с Гэвином, страшно улыбаясь, когда садится напротив своего шокированного пленника. — Скажите мне, детектив, как там… он теперь «Лейтенант Андерсон», верно? Вы просто обязаны передать мои сожаления за то, что я не смог поприсутствовать на свадьбе.

— Не смей произносить его имя, ублюдок! — Гэвин рычит, отбиваясь от рук, удерживающих его на стуле. Это чуть облегчало боль от того, от чего он убегал несколько месяцев, стараясь не думать и не рассусоливать, вместо этого бросая всего себя в это расследование, сидя за делом ночами и днями, лишь бы отвлечься от золотой ленты, которая прижилась на пальце его партнёра.

Найнс цокает языком и строит гримасу притворного сочувствия чужому горю.

— Вижу, Коннор до сих пор перерос свою привычку выбрасывать идеальные игрушки после того, как наиграется. Вам следует извинить моего брата: он часто недальновиден, когда дело доходит до того, чтобы оценивать разворачивающиеся перед ним масштабы проблемы.

— Я однако, — и Гэвин не может спрятаться от мягких пальцев, что ласкают его щёку, когда Найнс наклоняется к столу и смотрит на мужчину, — всегда знал, как прикрыть задницу моего брата.

Когда гангстер садится обратно на своё место, Гэвин выдыхает, вдруг понимая, что всё это время он не дышал. Вся прыть вдруг пропала, и, честно говоря, теперь, когда он вынужден терпеть каждое напоминание о том переломном моменте жизни, когда всё пошло по пизде, Гэвин начинает сомневаться, что ему вообще есть дело до того, переживёт он эту ночь или нет.

— Так что, мудила, убьёшь меня.? Или ты заставишь и дальше выслушивать дерьмовый монолог о том, как мамочка и папочка Штерн любили в детстве Коннора больше, чем твою сумасшедшую задницу?

В эту игру они могли сыграть вдвоём: если Найнс сидит там и зачитывает выдержки из пиздецового детства Гэвина, то у детектив был вооружен под стать, чтобы напомнить нарко-барону, насколько далеко это яблочко упало от яблони.

Впервые с того момента, как Гэвин оказался здесь, он замечает брешь в броне гангстера. Холодная ярость просачивается и расплывается на безразличном абсолютно ко всему лице наркобарона. Но это исчезает настолько же быстро, как и появляется.

Гангстер холодно усмехается, когда берёт в руки револьвер.

— Вы неправильно меня поняли, детектив. А я-то думал, что всё было очевидно.

Он открывает барабан револьвера, вынимая пули в подставленную ладонь. Бледный свет над столом мерцает, отбрасывая длинные тени на металлический стол.

— Мы сыграем в игру.

Это… совершенно не то, чего ожидал детектив.

Найнс делает движение в сторону одного из своих головорезов и отдаёт ему все пули, кроме одной. Держа пулю между большим и указательным пальцем, страшно улыбается, от чего детектива бросает в дрожь.

— Уверен, вы знакомы с русской рулеткой.

— Что.?

Пуля исчезает, и Найнс с щелчком закрывает цилиндр, вращая его со смехом. Когда цилиндр замирает, Найнс кладёт тридцать восьмого Смита* на стол между ними. Гэвин чувствует, что бандиты освобождают его, и неуютно садится на своём стуле.

— Правила просты: одна пуля, шесть камор. Каждый игрок делает выстрелы, пока все каморы не опустеют. Играют двое, уходит один.

— Ты в самом деле думаешь, что я поверю, что ты предлагаешь мне разнести тебе мозги? — уточняет Гэвин.

Найнс бросает ему улыбку, от которой Гэвина тошнит: гангстер слишком похож на своего чёртового близнеца.

— То, что я предлагаю, это _дар_ , детектив Рид. Шанс уйти отсюда живым, несмотря на свой обман. Учитывая то, как точно вы описали меня, вы знаете, что я не сторонник милосердного всепрощения. Так что прислушайтесь к моему совету: возможно, вам лучше не смотреть дарёному коню в зубы.

Гэвин обводит языком пересохшие губы, глядя на человека перед собой.

— Окей, я верю тебе и сыграю в твою ебанутую игру. Есть ли причина, почему ты решил проявить «милосердие» или ты просто ловишь кайф, вытворяя всякий бред?

Найнс рассмеялся, скромная мелодия резко контрастирует с безумным блеском глаз. Было что-то тревожное в том, как тот улыбается Гэвину, что заставляет детектива чувствовать себя всё более и более похожим на ягнёнка, все действия которого за последние несколько месяцев вели его на убой.

— Ответ в самом деле очень прост, детектив. Вы мне _нравитесь_.

То, как он это говорит, то, как его глаза оббегают лицо Гэвина и опускаются внизу по его телу с каким-то чувством собственности, должно бы было отчаянно затрещать тревожными звоночками в голове детектива. Вместо этого щёки Гэвина вспыхивают, когда внизу живота взвивается противоречивый всплеск тепла. Он пытается сдержать все свои эмоции, но он уже выдал себя, отчего ко всему прочему прибавляется жуткое отвращение к себе.

— Если я тебе так сильно «нравлюсь», тогда, чёрт возьми, отпусти меня, — бормочет Гэвин.

Он не ожидает, что это сработает, но считает, что попробовать стоит.

— И упустить возможность «поиграть» с идиотом из Департамента, которому поручили прикрыть лавочку Камски? Я так не думаю.

— Кого, блять, ты назвал идиотом, хуесос?

— Того, кто оказался достаточно тупым, чтобы не понять, что он был скомпрометирован до того, как начал работать под прикрытием. Учитывая вашу блестящую работу в полиции, я не могу не испытывать разочарования от вашей ненаблюдательности.

— Если ты такой охуенно умный, почему же до сих пор отсасываешь Камски в роли его шестёрки?

Гэвин выдыхает, широко раскрыв глаза, когда слышит выстрел возле уха. Пустите ему пулю в лоб, но не раньше, чем эта пуля окажется под кожей этого мудака.

— Всегда второй, верно, Штерн? Второй сын, второй в команде: ты так привык проёбывать… Неудивительно, что ты оказался подстилкой Камски.

Кулак громко опускается на стол, поражая не только Гэвина, но и двух головорезов позади него. Это заставляет его заткнуться, и весь триумф, который детектив почувствовал, когда смог вывести своего похитителя из себя, испаряется: Найнс взбешён, выдавливает ухмылку, искривлённую в уголках рта, однако кратко взмахивает рукой, приказывая своим головорезам опустить оружие. Вместо того, чтобы оскорбить в ответ, он аккуратно отбрасывает пряди тёмных волос, которые падают ему на глаза, в безумии которых пляшут радость и ярость.

— Ваше сопротивление выглядит очень _мило_ , но это вряд ли задержит неизбежное. Мы _играем_ , детектив.

— И что если я не хочу играть в твою уебанскую игру?

Вся его бравада покидает Гэвина, когда он чувствует холодный металл пистолета на своём затылке.

— Тогда я предлагаю вам выбор: играем или закончим это прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

— У тебя хуёвое понимание «выбора».

— Вы просили меня дать вам выбор, и я дал единственный возможный для вас в данной ситуации. Так что решайте быстрее: часики тикают, детектив Рид.

Гэвину всегда говорил, что он принимает сомнительные решения, бросающие вызов основам самосохранения: нынешняя ситуация застряла где-то между тем, чтобы обосраться и начать яростно отдрачивать полувставший член за его флирт со смертью. Но он не идиот и даже если всё пойдёт по пизде, Гэвин Рид покинет этот мир, пинаясь и крича, как последний ебанат.

Он смотрит, складывает руки на груди и чувствует себя более обиженным нежели решительным, потому что он _уже_ сдался единственному выбору, который у него был. Боже, блять, правый, Гэвин не ожидал, что выйдёт всё именно так.

— Чудно. Ты хочешь сыграть, мы сыграем.

Найнс ухмыляется, и Гэвин вынужден подавиться собственным облегчением, когда понимает, что больше не чувствует, как дуло пистолета ввинчивается в его затылок. Поднимая револьвер со стола, наркобарон спокойно сидит на своём месте и прижимает пушку к своему собственному виску.

— Условия игры просты, даже для кого-то недалёкого вроде вас.

И в самом деле Гэвину бы расхохотаться, потому что это не он тот больной тупица, который сейчас держит пистолет у своей собственной головы.

— Мы играем, пока все каморы не будут пустыми. Если вы выживете и я встречу свой неудачный конец, мои люди освободят вас, и вы сможете вернуться к своему невыносимому напарнику и сообщить ему, что мне понадобится закрытый гроб. Я бы также попросил, чтобы он произнёс надгробную речь, так как моя мать имеет привычку заводить скучнейшие речи о моих кратких появлениях. Ну и в конце концов, я бы хотел, чтобы мои похороны не стали ещё одной причиной для её недовольства.

Гэвин закатывает глаза, не сомневаясь в словах Найнса, особенно если учитывать напряжённые отношения Коннора с их матерью.

— Ага, я обязательно сообщу ему.

Не то, чтобы Гэвин ожидает, что это случится: каковы шансы, что один из самых известных преступников Детройта даст ему уйти живым?

— Мы убедимся, что полиция узнает о местонахождении вашего тела в случае проигрыша, — обещает Найнс. — Приличия ради. Чтобы вы получили достойные похороны.

— Супер. Я всегда хотел умереть в середине грёбаного января, — саркатично добавляет Гэвин.

— Не будьте таким пессимистом, детектив. Вам доступен третий вариант, но он имеет цену.

Это привлекло внимание Рида, однако на этот момент он уже должен бы знать, что не следует поощрять этого психопата.

— Хочу ли я вообще знать, что, блять, у тебя на уме?

— В любом случае, после того, как каждый из нас выстрелит по разу — при условии, что мы оба останемся живы — вы можете завершить игру. Вас освободят, но не раньше, чем вы дадите мне то, что я попрошу, и это будет сделано _добровольно_ и без жалоб. Также, если я откажусь нажать на курок, вас отпустят и вернут в ваше временное место жительства невредимым. Согласны ли вы с этими условиями?

Детектив задумался, рассматривая несколько вариантов, которые ему любезно предоставили. Это пиздец — абсолютный пиздец, выходящий за пределы того пиздеца, который обычно составляет всю его жизнь, и нет никаких гарантий, что ему можно доверять словам разыскиваемого преступника.

— Если я могу «закончить» в любой момент, зачем вообще заставлять меня играть? — спрашивает Гэвин. — Почему просто не предложить сделку сейчас, попытаться вытянуть из меня всю грёбаную информацию, которая тебе нужна, и отпустить?

— Потому что, — отвечает Найнс, — вы такой же как и я. Вы ищете острых ощущений. И мне любопытно, как далеко вы сможете пойти ради _этого_.

Интимность жеста, с которым Найнс кладёт указательный палец на курок, заставляет Гэвина вздрогнуть и запускает вдоль позвоночника триллион мурашек. И — сука! — если засранец не прав, если Гэвин прямо сейчас не мучается от того, насколько тесными вдруг стали собственные джинсы, только думая о том, сколько раундов сможет продержаться против этого ублюдка.

Засранец хочет играть. Отлично. Гэвин обыграет этого мудака в его собственной ёбаной игре.

Для справки, Гэвин никогда не утверждал, что принимает по жизни мудрые решения.

— Мы начнём или ты продолжишь пиздеть? — говорит детектив, ухмыляясь.

Найнс улыбается и его палец давит на курок. Гэвин смотрит, затаив дыхание, пока зазор между курком и фреймом не исчез.

Щёлк.

Гангстер делает вид, что разочарован, когда опускает револьвер.

— Что ж, кажется, я живой для ещё одного раунда. Ваш ход, детектив Рид.

Гэвин колеблется, подозрительно смотрит, когда ему протягивают пистолет рукоятью вперёд. Тут что-то не сходится.

— Ты уверен, что разумно давать заложнику заряженный пистолет?

Он зажимает ладонью рукоять, пальцы скользят совсем рядом с рукой Найнса, и Гэвин насилу пытается зарыть в себе поглубже ощущение яркого взрыва искр, возникнувшего после короткого касания кожи о кожу. Было бы так легко взять оружие, направить его на этого ебаната и попытаться выстрелить как можно больше раз в упор до того, как один из приспешников его остановит.

— Один шанс из пяти, что камора заряжена. Стоит ли рисковать жизнью ради двадцатипроцентного шанса сыграть героя? — говорит Найнс, читая мысли Гэвина.

Детектив пожимает плечами, поднимая пистолет, чувствуя, как холодный ствол упирается ему в висок. Кровь ускоряется в венах, разнося по организму адреналин, когда он усиливает хватку и опускает палец на курок, чувствуя пот, собирающийся бисеринками у него в волосах. Его взгляд остаётся непоколебимым, когда он смотрит через стол на безупречное лицо своего похитителя, язык проходится по горящим губами.

— Жизнь всё равно переоценивают.

Щёлк.

По венам растекается жгучее облегчение. Но он не показывает этого, вращая пистолет за рамку, пока ствол не оказывается в его ладони и он не возвращает его обратно Найнсу.

В этот раз гангстер позволяет прикосновению задержаться дольше на его руке, потирая большим пальцем пространство между большим и указательным пальцами Гэвина. В этих холодных глазах сверкает вызов, порождающий жгучее искушение, которому, Гэвин знает, он не должен потакать. Но Рид уверен, что, даже если он просто уйдёт, этой ночью уже произошло достаточно того, чего он не должен был позволять себе с самого начала. И что будет, когда у Гэвина будет такая роскошь, как оглянуться назад.?

Но именно это дерьмо он может обдумать потом, когда не будет флиртовать со смертью, с отчаянием прижимая её мягкое тело к собственной плоти.

Один из четырёх.

Найнс выглядит невозмутимым, когда направляет пистолет к своему виску. Лёгкость жеста заставляет Гэвина задуматься, как часто мужчина это делает. Похоже, ёбаный нарцисс наслаждается шоу, которое он устраивает для детектива.

— Всякий раз, когда ставки поднимаются, существует два типа игроков: те, кто играет ради победы, и те, кто играет, чтобы не проиграть.

Щёлк.

Один из трёх.

— Интересно, к какому типу относитесь вы, детектив.

Гэвин усмехается, когда принимает пистолет. Его руки мокрые от пота, но он знает, что теперь это стало не только игрой в цыплёнка, но в игрой в жизнь и смерть. И он не будет тем, кто сдастся первым. О, нет, и его неуместная гордость поможет ему не дать петуха.

— Слишком очевидное дерьмо: ты не оставил мне выбора. Я играю, чтобы не проиграть.

У него дрожат руки в нерешительности, когда он поднимает револьвер напротив виска. В глазах Найнса пляшет изощрённое удовольствие.

— Тогда, полагаю, я обязан спросить: что же является «проигрышем» для вас?

Его мокрый от пота палец касается курка. Он может это всё остановить. Ему _следует_ это остановить! Потому что тридцать три процента не должны стоить этого грёбаного риска.

— Смерть, — отвечает он, наперёд зная, что это враньё. Ещё до того, как рот выдал это.

И если судить по лицу Найнса, мудила это тоже знает.

— Почему-то я сомневаюсь, что ответ столь прост для вас, детектив Рид.

Гангстер наклоняется вперёд, его локти прижаты к поверхности стола. В этом приближении Гэвин может посчитать каждую веснушку на его идеальном лице, где их больше всего под выступающей скуловой костью на правой стороне. Совсем как у Коннора.

Он колеблется.

— Та-а-ак… вы собираетесь нажимать на курок или нет, детектив?

И как же невъебенно просто было бы сделать это, закончить всё это дерьмо прямо здесь и прямо сейчас?

Гэвин чувствует, как зазор закрывается в рамке, когда он нажимает на курок. Ликование на лице Найнса выглядит пиздецово, так отличается от того, как бы он представлял себе выражение лица Коннора, если бы его напарник мог бы видеть его сейчас.

« _Гэвин! Стой!_ » — он, наверно, согласится с ним. Тёмные глаза переполнялись каждый раз, когда в очередном споре Гэвин начинал исходиться на дерьмо, которое было абсолютно бессмысленным. Дерьмо, которое отравляло их, уничтожало друг для друга.

_Стой._

… Гэвин так заебался жить со всем этим дерьмом, с этим самодовольным голосом в собственной голове.

Револьвер _щёлкнул_.

Гэвин глубоко вдыхает, пистолет почти выскакивает из его руки. Он в спешке его отбрасывает — он чуть не просрал свою жизнь в обмен на безрассудный мачизм и жажду досадить своему бывшему, делая такое дерьмо, которое гарантирует любой исход, кроме — дожить до пятидесяти. Он дрожит, горит с кайфом выжившего, когда передаёт пистолет обратно Найнсу.

И не дай, блять, боже, если Гэвин привыкнет к такому кайфу.

— Твоя очередь, ушлёпок.

Улыбка сползает с лица Найнса, когда тот внимательно рассматривает отданный ему пистолет. Может, он не ожидал, что Гэвин зайдёт так далеко, не с возможностью остановить  
этот спектакль в любое время.

Один из двух.

Пятидесятипроцентный шанс того, что мудила собственноручно вышибет себе мозги.

Но если Гэвин оказался достаточно тупым, чтобы сыграть с вероятностью два из трёх, Найнс был ещё б _о_ льшим тупицей, чем он, если рассчитывал на одну пустую камору.

Гэвин уже мог почувствовать запах свободы.

— Только не говори мне, что собираешься зассать, — усмехается Гэвин, не способный удержать себя самого от злорадного хихиканья. — В этом все вы, ублюдки, и есть — только болтаете, но не играете.

— Я… признаю, ты превзошёл мои ожидания, — спокойно отвечает Найнс.

— Да, иногда и не такое вытворяю, — говорит Гэвин, пожимая плечами. Он медленно поднимается на ноги. — Что ж, полагаю, это значит, что я свободен. Не хотелось бы испортить твоё милое личико.

Он выругивается сквозь свои зубы, когда его грубо пихают обратно. Но его протесты тонут в лёгком преувеличенном вздохе, который привлекает его взор обратно на его похитителя. К шоку Гэвина Найнс поднимает револьвер и направляет на свой висок, почти наивно округляет глаза, пробивая кожу Гэвина осуждением до костей.

— Э-эй, ты можешь просто…

— Нет, нет, детектив. Было бы грубо с моей стороны преждевременно закончить нашу игру, не так ли? Не после того, как я настоял на вашем участии.

Найнс опускает палец на курок.

— Чёрт тебя дери, даже ты не можешь быть таким ебанутым психопатом, — голос Гэвина срывается. Он пытается не показывать свою панику, но его голос ломается от избытка эмоций. — Игра окончена, ушлёпок, отпусти меня уже и закончим.

— Вам следует знать, детектив Рид: я всегда играю ради победы, — отвечает Найнс, закрывая зазор фрейма.

И внезапно Гэвина возвращает к тому разговору, который у него был несколько недель назад, в последний раз, когда он видел Коннора лично. Лейтенант был на взводе всё утро, пока Гэвин готовился на работу под прикрытием, наконец-то вытащив его для разговора по душам без лишних глаз в допросной. Детектив знал, о чём пойдёт разговор ещё до того, как Коннор открыл свой рот.

— _Я знаю, что он делал несколько… сомнительные вещи_ , — сказал тогда Коннор. — _Но он всё ещё мой брат. Просто… пожалуйста, пообещай мне, Гэв. Как только ты соберёшь всё, чтобы арестовать его, ты приведёшь его живым._

И Гэвин, который никогда не мог устоять перед этими грёбаными глазами, сказал:

— _Ладно. Но я ничего не обещаю, если этот придурок выкинет какой-нибудь пиздец._

И это, конечно, тот самый пиздец. Именно поэтому Гэвин не станет вмешиваться. Ему насрать. Если ушлёпок хочет украсить комнату собственными мозгами, он, блять, имеет на это право.

Разве что…

— Стой! — кричит Гэвин, подпрыгивая вперёд на своём стуле. — Остановись, мать твою, сейчас же! Я, нахрен, сваливаю!

Мужчина напротив него замер, серые глаза моргнули.

— Ага, верно. Ёбаная. Игра. Окончена. Так почему бы тебе не бросить пушку?

Но Найнс не делает ничего из того, чего требует детектив. Его губы искажаются в широкой ухмылке.

— Мне кажется, — говорит Найнс, и его слова тонут с холодным страхом глубоко в желудке Гэвина, — вы только что проиграли.

Щёлк.

Не было слышно, как пуля выходит из каморы, не было брызг ярко-красного цвета, плачущих от смертельного разрыва плоти.

Не было ничего, кроме гробовой тишины.

Гэвин смотрит, будто в хорроре, как Найнс отводит револьвер от своего виска.

— Что ж, мои рассчёты оказались верными: пуля находится в последней каморе.

—… ты больной ублюдок!

Гэвина трясёт, он с силой вцепляется в края своего стула. Но не только паника заставляет его _драться или бежать_ , но и откровение, что всё это время он разыгрывал карты, ловко подкинутые ублюдком, стоящим напротив него, и позволил тому залезть себе в голову.

« _Я всегда играю ради победы_ »

… Гэвин грёбаный идиот.

— Оставьте нас.

Он слышит удаляющиеся шаги, как дверь за ними закрывается и оставляет их одних. Гэвин не смотрит на Найнса, но слышит, как обувь мужчины цокает по полу. Воздух от него смещается к периферии, он видит длинные ноги, когда гангстер садится на край стола.

— Что бы ты ни хотел узнать, ни хрена ты не получишь, — говорит Гэвин тихо. Он сглатывает. Громко. — Тебе остаётся только убить меня.

Он знает, что ему следует принять предложение: что бы Найнс ни попросил в обмен на свободу. Это были правила, с которыми он согласился. Но у Гэвина не было ничего — ни дома, ни семьи, ни одного грёбаного человека, который ждал бы его дома — кроме ебанутой работы, за которую никто спасибо никогда не скажет, но на которой Гэвин не чувствовал себя полнейшим дерьмом. Так что, если это единственное хорошее, что удерживает его на плаву, и до того, как всё ебанётся ещё больше, Гэвин знает, что у него есть только один вариант.

— Вы ещё не услышали мою просьбу.

— И не нужно: я не собираюсь сдаваться, у нас есть всё на тебя и на твоих дружков, и я точно не собираюсь становится одним из твоих грёбаных кротов. У меня есть на тебя всё, так что, если ты собираешься избавиться от меня, сделай это быстро.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, Гэвин.

Детектив давится самоуничижительным смешком, который для его собственных ушей звучит во стократ хуже. Он хотел ещё отстрастки ради пошутить про то, как много в его жизни было «переоценено» (его значимость как человека в том числе), но пугается, когда чувствует, как тёплая ладонь почти нежно касается подбородка и заставляет поднять его. И в этих серых глазах столько всего. Гэвин оказался так глубоко в жопе, насколько бездонны эти самые глаза, потому что неосознанно двигается вслед за касанием, потому что стоит только руке отстраниться, как трепет разгорается ярче.

С кошачьей грацией Найнс опускается на пол рядом с Гэвином, вставая на колени. Эта игривая кудряшка падает ему на глаза, когда тот смотрит на детектива мягким взглядом, а губы растягиваются в скромной улыбке. Есть в этом какая-то застенчивость, которая никак не вписывается в характер этого персонажа, которая совершенно рушит самоуверенную ухмылку, когда Найнс тянется, оставляя поцелуй на краю челюсти детектива.

В груди зарождается какой-то животный тактильный голод. Гэвин издаёт совершенно странный звук, которым совсем не гордится, когда чужие губы прижимаются к щетине.

— Я хочу _тебя_ , Гэвин, — шепчет Найнс куда-то ему в шею. Зубы скользят, прикусывая по линии челюсти, и детектив вдруг понимает, что сквозь зубы вырывается не вздох отвращения, а _стон облегчения_. Гангстер отодвигается, садясь на корточках и смотря расширенными зрачками, в которых горело желание, схожее с желанием Гэвина, которое угрожало вот-вот взорваться в джинсах. — Это моя просьба.

Парень охуенно больной, рискнул пробить собственный череп лишней пулей, только чтобы доказать, блять, что он прав. Преступник, которого они пытались вычислить месяцами, чтобы связать с нераскрытыми убийствами, даже если, да, эти подонки, тела которых были найдены, подозревались в совершении гораздо более ужасных вещей, чем то, с чем полиция пытается связать Камски и Штерна. Не говоря уже о том, что он является ёбанутым братом-близнецом бывшего парня Гэвина, и это совершенно другой уровень _нехорошего_ , с которым Гэвин определённо знает, что делать.

Пфф, конечно же, он знает.

— Тогда, блять, поцелуй меня уже, ушлёпок, — требует Гэвин, хватая гангстера за галстук и притягивая к себе.

Это похоже на столкновение бурного прилива и ничего не подозревающего берега, взрыв _желания_ , и Гэвин тонет в этих странных ощущениях чужих губ. Он во власти этого рта, который играет с ним так же, как Найнс играет с ним в их игру, и Гэвин должен был _знать_ , что он в опасности, когда отступал, передавал инициативу, должен был знать, что он не уйдёт отсюда, пока Найнс не добьётся от него всего, чего хочет.

Гэвин, блять, должен был _знать_. И если быть чуть более честным с самим собой, он знал.

Но он не может заставить себя задуматься об этом всерьёз, приоткрывая губы, капитулируя под давлением этого горячего языка, который скользит по его собственному.

_Пфлядь._ Он мог бы притвориться, что всё это наваждение целиком и полностью заслуга головы, по которой хорошо так ебанули, но он не может, потому что не помнит, когда его в последний раз целовали _так_.

— Дерьмо, — выдавливает Гэвин, когда мужчина отстраняется, но детектив удерживает его галстук, не позволяя отодвинуться слишком далеко.

Гэвин задыхается и, блять, надеется, что не стонет, как последняя сучка, когда засранец едва-едва касается его.

На лице Найнса расплывается волчья ухмылка, пальцы скользят по внутренней стороне бедра детектива, когда его ладонь кружится над отчаянно выпирающей ширинкой Гэвина, умоляющей о чужом внимании. Гэвин вскидывает бёдра, подставляясь под сладкие имитации, которыми урод с удовольствием делится с ним, накручивает чужой галстук на кулак, чтобы притянуть к себе ближе для очередного поцелуя. Он теряет себя в пылу требовательных губ, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение от пьянящего вкуса сандала с нотками табака, пока он мог чувствовать, но единственное, что он сейчас ощущал — это _Найнс_.

— П-почему я? — срывающимся голосом выдыхает Гэвин в губы мужчины.

Найнс садится на колени детектива, эти чёртовы длинные ноги тянутся к полу по бокам от Гэвина. Мысли яростно разбегаются, он не может собрать их в кучу от того, как Найнс трётся об его джинсы, будто, блять, определённо точно знает, как именно нужно двигаться, чтобы заставить Гэвина болезненно вздыхать, и он откидывает голову назад с низким стоном. И это выглядит как приглашение, потому что шею тут же накрывают чужие губы и дрязнят, прикусывая нежную кожу, и гангстер делает это с удовольствием, находя каждую особо чувствительную точку и заставляя пальцы на ногах Гэвина поджиматься, а член напрягаться от ощущения трения чужой кожи о собственную. Блять, если Найнс продолжит изводить его, он просто обкончается, не успев расстегнуть ширинку.

К счастью, Найнс видит, как напряжён детектив, и возвращает с процентами его же желание, Гэвин чувствует низкий смех на изгибе своей шеи. Горячее дыхание, опаляющее кожу вызывает вдоль позвоночника неровный строй мурашек.

— Я месяцами следил за тобой, детектив. Я знаю о тебе всё: всё, начиная с твоих сомнительных жизненных решений, которые привели тебя к этому, и заканчивая тем, в какие бары ты ходишь и как часто напиваешься.

Он поднимает голову, возвышаясь над Гэвином, смотря на него так, будто анализируя какую-то одну ему заметную странность, распутывая характер детектива, который так долго от него ускользал. Признание должно бы беспокоить его, но нет, ведь Гэвин делал то же самое, с жадностью принимая то, что маленький Коннор мог ему предложить, учитывая, что тот не общался со своим близнецом в течение последних десяти лет, и тщательно изучая все факты, выцепленные из ложных слухов, нашептанных мелкими головорезами и шестёрками, чтобы обрисовать для себя профиль Найнса.

— Прошлой ночью, — продолжает Найнс, — «Декс» заказал виски, идеальный выбор для того, кто пытается акцентировать внимание на своей маскулинности. И всё же, если бы это был Гэвин Рид, он бы заказал что-то более классическое, более приемлемое для человека, падкого на сладкое, но отчаянно старающегося всё это по возможности возместить. Эта поведенческая черта как раз и стала важным аспектом твоей личности.

— Я никакого дерьма не возмещаю, — возмущается Гэвин.

— Напротив, детектив. Я нахожу это… очаровательным.

Краска бросается в лицо Гэвина, и он отводит глаза, избегая пронзительного взгляда, который, кажется, мог бы пробуравить в нём дыру и разорвать на части.

— Ублюдок.

Взяв паузу, Найнс добавляет тихо:

— Я знаю, каково это — быть забытым: упорно работать, пока не достигнешь цели, только чтобы оказаться в тени того, кто окажется _лучше_. Люди вроде тебя и меня никогда не получают справедливости. Планка всегда оказывается выше, и всякий, кто смотрит на нас, ожидает, что мы запнёмся, _упадём_ , и когда это случается, мы падаем в два раза дольше.

Его слова вцепляются в Гэвина, накрывают будто волна и погружают в ледяную пучину его презрения, этого коварного ощущения того, как усердно он пытался зарыть в себе последний год, но всё равно чувствовал, как это разъедает его вены. Он думает о Хэнке, мать его, Андерсоне, который, когда Коннор, поругавшись с Ридом, _ушёл_ от Гэвина, стал хорошей такой жилеткой для Коннора. А в конце концов просто забрал его у Рида и сыграл свадьбу. Забрал человека, который был для Гэвина _всем_. Он думает о ночи, когда он нахлестался до беспамятства, в котором он просуществовал почти четыре года, таская свою похмельную задницу на работу каждое грёбаное утро и будто бы становясь сторонним робким наблюдателем того, как его жизнь катится в тартарары, раскрываемость уменьшается, а Коннор становится лейтенантом, и Андерсон — капитаном.

— _Я знаю, что всё это сложно_ , — пытался сказать ему тогда блядский Коннор, и кольцо, которое он носит, вопиюще бьёт по глазам. — _Но я беспокоюсь о тебе._

И сколько раз Гэвину хотелось закричать ему:

— _Если ты так, блять, беспокоишься обо мне, тогда почему бросил, говнюк?!_

То, что они остались напарниками, удивило даже их коллег. Но даже будучи не человеком, а ёбаной катастрофой, Гэвин отлично работал в паре с Коннором, ибо последний был единственным, кто мог справиться со всем Ридовским дерьмом. И он явно стал в несколько раз отбитее, так как явно не всё было хорошо с головой, раз уж он полез с кулаками на нового капитана. Видно, испытывал какую-то болезненную тягу к самодеструкции, потому что за последний год он получил больше ранений, чем за пятнадцать лет работы в полиции до того как… Что ж, никто не посмеет обвинять детектива в том, что ему насрать на собственную жизнь.

И самый большой пиздец в этом всём — это первый раз с ухода Коннора, когда Гэвин верит, что кто-то на самом деле понимает, что он чувствует.

— Вот почему мы ищем острых ощущений. Везде, где только можно, — говорит Найнс. Его ресницы трепещут над бледными щеками, губы растягиваются в кривой полуулыбке, и это пиздец как красиво. Это заставляет Гэвина трястись от страха и желания. — Потому что только когда мы флиртуем со смертью, мы чувствуем себя живыми. Это лишь отсрочка от сокрушительного осознания собственной никчёмности, но ты и я, мы смогли стать довольно искусными мастерами в поисках утешения в отвлечении.

И чтобы подчеркнуть свою точку зрения, он трётся своим твёрдым членом об чужой, посылая волны удовольствия прямиком в подкорку Гэвиновского сознания. Стон вырывается из горла детектива, когда его руки опускаются на бёдра Найнса, чуть толкая и притягивая, пытаясь увеличить трение между ними. Каждое движение бедёр выталкивало сознание Гэвина куда-то за пределы, погружая в чистый бред, заставивший забыть, почему детективу должно быть не насрать, с кем он имеет дело.

— Трахнуть тебя вместо того, чтобы убить, очень даже может стать моей погибелью, — сознаётся Найнс, и, кажется, он наслаждается собственной беспечностью, хихикая. Нежный стон срывается с его губ, блестящих от мокрых поцелуев, от языка Гэвина, который успел уже несколько раз отследить их. — Но я не буду отрицать, что немного одержим тобой, Гэвин.

Детектив давится хриплым смехом, который ломается в мягкий хрип, когда Найнс оттягивает его голову за волосы назад, оставляя языком длинную мокрую дорожку вдоль его кадыка.

— Ты так говоришь каждому козлу, которого сталкеришь, а, больной ублюдок?

К большому смущению детектива, он был чертовски близок. Найнс вытворяет слишком многое, отчего Гэвин был в каких-то секундах от того, чтобы ебануться в край и испортить неплохую пару нижнего белья.

— Мы оба знаем, что твоё сопротивление — не более, чем притворство: ты _принадлежишь_ мне, а я тебя ещё даже не имел, — выдыхает ему на ухо Найнс, и если, блять, это не самое ебанутое, что он когда-либо слышал, то это точно — самое горячее.

Яйца распирает и тянет от жгучего желания, Гэвин вцепляется в задницу гангстера, поднимая Найнса просто чтобы взять паузу от этих горячих фрикций. Он почти скулит, когда упирается лбом в широкую грудь Найнса, и ему понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы взять себя в руки и хотя бы чуть-чуть успокоиться, удерживая чужие бёдра и не давая тугой заднице тереться о собственное возбуждение. Он совсем не собирается спускать в собственные штаны, как какой-нибудь чересчур взбудораженный подросток после немного горячего петтинга. Приличный перерыв мог сделать Гэвина чуть более чувствительным (окей, _не чуть_ ) к некоторым действиям, но он не настолько безнадёжен.

Через несколько мгновений Гэвин поднимает голову, убирая прилипшую к его потному лбу чёлку.

— Может, я не хочу облегчать тебе задачу?

Не нужно много усилий, чтобы сменить их позиции, Гэвин считает, что имеет немного контроля, чтобы спихнуть Найнса на стул и самому нависнуть сверху, уверенно ухмыльнувшись. В серых глазах плещется почти снисходительное удовольствие, и это только больше заводит детектива, заставляет его жаждать продемонстрировать этому засранцу, чьё одно лишь присутствие заставляет головорезов нервно сраться в штаны, что Гэвин Рид не подстилка.

Он опускает голову, проводит языком по нижней губе Найнса. В ответ, эти губы приоткрываются — своеобразное согласие — но вместо того, чтобы углубить поцелуй, Гэвин прикусывает его губу зубами достаточно сильно, чтобы вырвать задушенный стон из горла гангстера. Гэвин чувствует железный привкус, когда он дразнит чужой язык собственным, углубляя поцелуй и заставляя их губы двигаться вместе в каком-то небрежном отчаянии, пока рука Гэвина слепо ищет молнию брюк Найнса. Внушительная выпуклость в штанах, в которых и без того было слишком тесно, мешает нащупать молнию, впрочем, может, это просто трясущиеся в нетерпении руки Гэвина.

С лёгким разочарованием он разрывает поцелуй и опускается на колени, бормочет, борясь с чужой ширинкой уже двумя руками:

— На какой хуй тебе такие узкие штаны?

Его глаза почти расширяются, когда он хватается за член гангстера, освобождая. Он длиннее и толще, чем все те, что были у Гэвина за годы, и _бляяяять_ , эти лишние дюймы, за счёт которых он чуть выше Коннора… Неудивительно, что засранец входит в каждую комнату так, будто он тут всем заправляет.

И в голосе гангстера слышится озарение:

— Нравится, детектив?

Кровь течёт вниз по бледному подбородку Найнса, подарок Гэвина резко контрастирует с ангельской красотой его лица. Есть что-то гораздо более опасное пляшущее во взгляде Найнса, в яркой краске, растекающейся по его щекам. Даже вздох, который срывается с его губ, когда Гэвин скользит рукой по чужому возбуждению, выглядит просчитанным.

— Не будь таким самоуверенным, — усмехается Гэвин, не желая признавать, что та власть, которую демонстрирует Найнс, выглядит слишком горячо. Он плюёт на ладонь, хватается за основание члена Найнса, и несколько раз на пробу двигает рукой.

Пальцы вплетаются в его волосы, впутываясь в потные пряди, пока мягкие стоны сопровождают движение руки Гэвина по члену гангстера. Несмотря на жгучее желание, Гэвин не жалеет времени, чтобы собрать слюну изо рта, растирая её круговыми движениями по головке члена. Слюна, впрочем, у Гэвина текла только от осознания, как будет охуенно почувствовать этот размер, упирающийся в собственное нёбо. И ему нужно огромное усилие воли, чтобы не наброситься на всё и сразу.

— Тратишь слишком много времени на простой отсос, — говорит Найнс, а Гэвин успевает подметить напряжение в этом непринуждённом тоне.

Рука в его волосах держит сильно, почти болезненно, и от этого его собственный член пульсирует в джинсах. Детектив встречается с Найнсом взглядом и замечает тлеющий голод в этих расширенных зрачках, губы изгибаются в лёгком волнении. Этот мерзкий засранец, может, и думает, что он выше того, что просить, но он был слишком податлив в руке Гэвина с самого начала, как тот начал ему отдрачивать.

— Мне казалось, ты сказал, что умолять буду только я.

Злость проскальзывает в глазах мужчины:

— Я и не _умоляю_. Я лишь указываю на то, что ты занимаешься тем, с чем я неплохо справлялся до сих пор самостоятельно.

— Ты всегда такой мудак, когда кто-нибудь надрачивает тебе?

Рука, не запутанная в его волосах, нежно касается лица Гэвина. Большой палец прослеживает большой, выцветший шрам, растянутый на щеке детектива, который вздрагивает, не ожидая столь мягкого жеста. Кожа от прикосновения покалывает, и Гэвин мечтает, чтобы эта самая рука коснулась его кожи, не омрачённой тупыми решениями молодости. Он всегда ненавидел этот шрам, ненавидел за то, что он единственный отделял его от того, чтобы лицо считалось привлекательным. Даже с Коннором прошли месяцы до того, как Гэвин позволил ему коснуться себя так.

— С другой стороны: мои плохие манеры — не более, чем нетерпение узнать, способен ли твой рот на что-нибудь, кроме бесконечных комментариев, — устанавливается значимая пауза, пока Найнс гладит его щёку, обводя кругами шрам, исчезающий за щетиной. — Ты действительно красивый, Гэвин.

К его смущению, Гэвин чувствует покалывание на краю сознания, пока немудрёная ласка будто бьёт поддых. Найнс звучит совершенно как _Коннор_ , то, как он это сказал, заставляет Гэвина вспомнить парочку хороших моментов, когда он после секса устраивался на широкой груди, а бывший любовник нашептывал ему это. Гэвин никогда не верил в сказанное, но Коннор был настойчив, и чем больше он говорил что-то подобное, тем больше душилась в Гэвине его неуверенность.

Гэвин моргает, отгоняя нелепое ощущение, выдавливая грустный смешок, который внутри разрывается рыданиями:

— Не нужно быть таким сентиментальным, чтобы тебе отсосали.

Найнс собирается ответить, но Гэвин пользуется возможностью и проводит языком вдоль его члена, собирая жемчужные бисеринки. Он стонет, когда языка, кружащего по головке, касается горьковатый вкус. Гэвин чувствует, бёдра Найнса чуть дрожат, а его хриплое дыхание звучит более мелодично, чем арии, которые Гэвин слышал в церковном хоре в детстве. Он никогда не был ярым приверженцем какой-либо религии, но сейчас он был готов уверовать в любое высшее существо, чтобы никогда не забыть звуков, вырывающихся из горла Найнса, такого послушного сейчас под напором языка Гэвина.

Гэвин двигается, опускается на колени, чтобы устроиться удобнее и подобрать правильный угол, опускает рот на член Найнса. И тут слишком много, чтобы вобрать целиком, и Гэвин делает это медленно, скользит дюйм за дюймом, пока член не оказывается во рту наполовину, не забывая работать рукой, пока его собственная слюна стекает к основанию. Он чуть не давится, но сдерживает себя, принимая две трети Найнса. Было горячо — господи, как же это было по-блядски _горячо_ , почти настолько, насколько хорошо. Гэвин не мог удержаться, чтобы не двигаться, пытаясь вобрать как можно больше, двигаясь ртом на члене Найнса.

Гэвин почти забыл, как сильно скучал по этому ощущению.

— Прошу прощения, что сомневался в твоих способностях, — проговаривает Найнс, его дотошная попытка держать под контролем всё на свете крошится в такт каждому движению члена между губ детектива.

Гэвин отстраняется с громким _причмокиванием_ , ниточка слюны соединяет его губы с кончиком. Он поднимает взгляд, ухмыляясь игриво.

— Детка, а я ведь ещё даже не начал.

Гэвин длинно проводит языком по стволу, чувствуя, как нетерпеливо сжались пальцы в его волосах. Но Гэвин наслаждается тем, как быстро распаляется Найнс, дразня припухшую головку, чувствуя солёность на кончике собственного языка. Из горла Найнса вырывается рык, который тут же сбивается в хныкающий стон, когда Гэвин смотрит вверх, его собственный член болезненно дёргается при виде потных прядок, прилипших ко лбу гангстера, развязанного галстука, висящего на шее, складок его рубашки.

Найнс стонет, тяжело опускаясь на стуле. И это всё благодаря Гэвину.

_Ты мой, ублюдок._

Он не отводит взгляд, когда заглатывает так глубоко, как только может, игнорируя неудобный спазм, растущий внутри его горла. Он доходит до конца, двигая головой на члене Найнса, чувствуя, как головка всякий раз упирается в узкое горло, вызывая булькающие звуки слюны, которые раскатом грома бьют по ушам Гэвина. Чёрт, это больно, но детектив срёт на собственный комфорт, когда внутри бушует ощущение безмерной власти над мужчиной, который сейчас так отчаянно напрягся под ним, зная, что его рот подводит самодовольного придурка так близко к краю. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он будет глотать его, чувствуя его горькое семя и — блять — Гэвин _хотел_ этого, хотел почувствовать как его горячая сперма…

— С-стой!

Найнс сдёргивает Гэвина со своего члена так, что тот плюхается на свою задницу, чудом не ударяясь головой о стол позади себя. Он выругивается, готовясь обрушить поток брани, потому что _кто, блять, так делает, когда ему делают охрененный минет_ , но голодный взгляд мужчины заставляет протесты Гэвина застыть на губах.

Найнс проводит рукой по потной чёлке, из-за краски, которая залила его щёки, родинки почти пропали. Он задыхается, слизывает капельку крови, выступившую на ранке на губе. Гэвин пытается собрать мозги в кучу, вернуть самообладание, но он уже осознал, как нелегко вернуть контроль над собственным телом. Нужна лишь правильная мотивация. И придурок-мазохист, которым он является, хочет большего. Даже если это его уничтожит.

В секунды Гэвин поднимается на колени, приближается, чуть кривясь, сплетает их языки вместе и бессмысленно стонет в поцелуй. Сильные руки стягивают поношенную кожаную куртку, и она падает с плеч Гэвина, и он бы вздрогнул от ёбаного дубака на этом складе, но внутри у него пылал огонь, заставляющий его прижиматься к рукам, скользящим под собственной футболкой, ласкающим кожу груди. Большой палец пролетает над одним из его сосков, и он содрогается, несмотря на поцелуй припухших губ.

— Трахни меня, — выдыхает Гэвин, задыхаясь, чувствуя, как кружится от желания голова, которой теперь было плевать, кто тут кого контролирует.

В глазах Найнса мелькает опасный огонёк, что заставляет Гэвина почувствовать себя блюдом, предложенным голодному льву. Но выражение его лица быстро озаряется невинной улыбкой, которую Гэвин слишком хорошо знает, чтобы доверять. Он тянется к его подбородку, зубы слегка прикусывают, тянут, а губы чуть посасывают. Гэвин дрожит и стонет в ответ.

— Расстегни штаны и нагнись для меня, — шепчет Найнс мягко, не оставляя места для вопросов. Это разжигает возбуждение, устремившееся к члену Гэвина.

Он делает, как Найнс попросил, развернувшись спиной к гангстеру, одной рукой опираясь на стол, а другой — расстёгивая джинсы. Он освобождает свой член, чувствуя, как чертовски приятно _наконец-то_ прикоснуться, но он знает, что долго не продержится, как только Найнс войдёт в него. Заставляет себя игнорировать растущую тянущую боль в яйцах, спускает джинсы и боксеры.

Периферией зрения он замечает забытый пистолет на краю стола.

Тихий звук разрыва привлекает его внимание, Гэвин бросает взгляд через плечо. Он смотрит, как Найнс раскатывает презерватив по своему толстому члену, и не может не поднять бровь:

— Ты всегда берёшь презервативы на разборки с крысами?

У гангстера какое-то странное выражение лица, когда он выбрасывает обёртку и тянется к карману своей рубашки. Он достаёт маленькую бутылочку с чистой вязкой жидкостью, и Гэвину не нужно быть детективом, чтобы понять, что написано на этикетке.

Откровение поразило его, глухо ударив по голове.

Ублюдок планировал это всё задолго до того, как Гэвин стал работать под прикрытием.

— Я учёл различные исходы и подготовился соответственно, учитывая, насколько импульсивным ты склонен быть, — всё, что говорит Найнс, небрежно, сжимая лубрикант в руке.

— Ага, хорошо, я не _такой_ предсказуемый, ты, самонадеянный сукин сы…

Гэвин внезапно выдыхает, громко простонав, когда чужая рука скользит по члену. Идеально надавливая, чтобы заставить его яйца поджаться от боли и желания. Член пульсирует в руке Найнса, и Гэвин подаётся вперёд на стол, металлические ножки скрипят по полу. Латекс упирается между ягодиц, член Найнса скользит рядом со входом, и Гэвин не уверен, что ему сейчас нужно: умолять его сделать уже что-нибудь или отпихнуть, потому что Гэвину это охуеть как сейчас было нужно, и ему было совершенно плевать как, но он хотел кончить.

— Я не думаю, что ты в том положении, чтобы сомневаться в моих наблюдениях, — говорит Найнс, выдыхая усмешку в затылок Гэвина.

Он трётся своим членом, и Гэвин сдерживает рваный вдох — его собственный, истекающий предэйякулятом, трётся о край стола. Найнс, кажется, хочет, чтобы он помучился — наверно, это своего рода маленькая месть за то, что Гэвин позволил себе дразнить его — мокрые пальцы обводят дырку детектива, смачивая кожу вокруг, не пытаясь проникнуть. Гэвин стонет в нетерпении, пытаясь дёрнуться назад и насадить себя на один из них, но Найнс легко это предвидит.

— Ты всегда такой нетерпеливый, когда тебе приятно? — спрашивает Найнс, копируя поведение Гэвина ранее.

И потому что Гэвин такой отвратительный мудак, он не может промолчать, лишь выдать саркастический комментарий:

— Коннор пиздел то же самое. Но по крайней мере он знал, как сделать мне хо…

Найнс грубо дёргает Гэвина за волосы, заставляя детектива вскрикнуть, притягивая его к своей груди. Один из этих длинных пальцев вонзается в него, и это настолько блядски _больно_ , что Гэвин сразу вспоминает, что прошли месяцы с тех пор, как внутри него что-то было — идиотский, пьяный секс на одну ночь на выходных, во время свадьбы Коннора и Хэнка, дерьмо, которое Гэвин не очень-то и помнит — и он хныкает и трясётся, потому что ему нужно, чертовски нужно _больше_.

_Просто, блять, вставь мне уже_ , — он хочет умолять.

Но горячее дыхание, щекочущее ухо, стало ледяным, обнаруживая неудовольствие Найнса:

— Я **не** мой брат, — он цокает, ввинчивая второй палец в Гэвина, мучительно царапая ими внутренние стенки детектива. Гэвин шипит в экстазе от этого вторжения, пытается податься назад, навстречу приятным ощущениям, когда Найнс начинает откровенно трахать его пальцами, но гангстер удерживает его крепко, так что больное плечо ноет, а детектив не ожидает, что рана на голове снова откроется. И нет ничего приятного в том, как зубы Найнса сжимаются в месте, где плечо переходит в шею, метка гангстера на нём — как символ завоевания, как претензия на него. — Если бы ты был у меня первым, у тебя бы не было причин сомневаться в том, на что я способен, или сравнивать меня с моим младшим братом.

Рот, который кусает, так же и успокаивает, его язык ласкает рану, которую эти зубы и сделали на оливковой коже Гэвина. Глаза увлажняются, а из уголка сбегает слеза, оставляя мокрый след на щеке, как остаточное удушье от каждой влажной ласки. Третий палец гладит складку около дырки, втискиваясь внутрь с большей осторожностью, чем продемонстрировал ранее, и Гэвину осталось только принять его, чуть ли не плача от того, как блядски-восхитительно чувствовать себя настолько открытым.

— Я бы никогда не бросил тебя, Гэвин, — шепчет Найнс, потираясь носом в его ухо. И была в этом обещании какая-то безумная искренность, полная преданность, которые не должны бы звучать от преступника с претензией на манипулирование. Но доверие Гэвина так много раз было обмануто людьми, которые так много значили для него, и поэтому его суждения сейчас настолько разъёбаны, что он почти готов поверить словам Найнса… если бы он только мог поверить, что он достаточно хорош для _кого-то_.

Блять, он никогда не был достаточно хорош для Коннора. Если лучшее, что может достаться Гэвину, это чокнутый наркобарон, подозреваемый во множестве убийств, он, чёрт возьми, согласен.

— Да, я слышал что-то такое раньше, — бормочет Гэвин.

Мягкие поцелуи покрывают заднюю сторону его шеи, рот Найнса отдаёт дань его обнажённой плоти. Каждое касание его губ — это песня, исполненная в пылу для своего пленника, и Гэвину всё сложнее и сложнее вспомнить все те блядские махинации, которые привели его к вот этому вот, сложнее вспомнить, что он ничто, просто пешка в игре Найнса.

Он хочет верить, _слишком_ хочет верить в то, что говорит Найнс.

— Ты хотел этого с самой первой нашей встречи, — говорит ему Найнс, — с тех пор как ты попытался, не совсем удачно, скрыть своё увлечение за недостойным поведением. Ты предложил мне себя ещё до того, как я попросил. Я просто говорю, что тебе не стоит беспокоиться о моей преданности. Я твой, как и ты мой.

Его пальцы застывают напротив заветного места глубоко внутри Гэвина, у которого перед глазами скачут цветные пятна, он падает на стол, тело дрожит в руках Найнса. Так близко, так блядски близко…

— Но ещё раз произнесёшь его имя в моём присутствии, — говорит Найнс, его голос, сочащийся презрением, посылает дрожь прямо в сердце Гэвина, — и ты узнаешь, насколько беспощадным я могу быть.

Он вынимает свои пальцы, игнорируя вздох протеста от детектива. Гэвин подаётся назад, раздвигая ноги настолько, насколько позволяют джинсы, выпячивая задницу как последняя шлюха. Он _нуждается_ в Найнсе так, как не нуждался ни в ком, хочет быть наполненным и трахнутым до состояния неспособности здраво мыслить, чтобы болела задница, и он мог бы чувствовать этого ублюдка ещё несколько дней.

Ему даже плевать, на что он соглашается, плевать, что он говорит.

Он просто _нуждается_.

— П-пожалуйста, — умоляет он, скребя ногтями по столешнице, потираясь задницей о член гангстера. — Найнс, _пожалуйста_!

Воздух нагревается между ними, звеня статикой, напоминая имя, произнесённое Гэвином. Это последний отказ от того небольшого контроля, который он якобы имел в начале этой встречи. Его подчинение.

Он чувствует, как Найнс прислоняется к нему, его пылкий голос щекочет ухо детектива:

— Всё для тебя, Гэвин.

Гэвин знал, что подготовка была недостаточной для того, что должно было случиться, знает, что в нём едва ли хватит смазки, чтобы легко принять Найнса. Но он и не хочет, чтобы всё было хорошо, не хочет, чтобы всё было чисто: он сейчас был не с тем Штерном, чтобы ожидать нежностей.

Когда головка чужого члена проникает внутрь, Гэвин хрипит в ладонь, чувствуя, как та намокает от его слюны. Он еле принял всего лишь дюйм, а уже ощущение, будто его разрывают изнутри, дырка горит от растяжения, мышцы сжимаются, будто не пуская Найнса. Но это только усиливает его решимость принять гангстера, Гэвин пробует толкнуться навстречу члену Найнса. Крепкая хватка на бёдрах, однако, не позволяет этого сделать, фиксируя Гэвина напротив стола.

— Терпение, детектив, — говорит Найнс. В его голосе слышится веселье. У Гэвина вырывается тяжёлый стон, когда гангстер медленно движется, каждый следующий дюйм вызывает у Гэвина дрожь. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе больно.

Надменный смешок, который за этим следует, заставляет Гэвина закатить глаза. С другой стороны, вероятно, он бы тоже был так самоуверен, как и этот мудак, если бы не его положение.

— Пошевеливайся, блять, — стонет Гэвин, закусывая ребро ладони через мгновение. Блять. Да, он определённо почувствует это позже. — Я, твою мать, справлюсь.

Задумчивая пауза.

—… как пожелаешь.

С небольшим предупреждением Найнс врезается в него.

Заполняет до упора, жгучая боль заставляет Гэвина громко вскрикнуть, а слёзы — политься по щекам. Стол со скрипом сдвигается под ним, грудь прижимается к его поверхности, папка летит на пол перед ним. Её содержимое падает наружу — десятки фотографий Гэвина, делающего своё обыденное дерьмо, — и детектив тупо пялиться вниз помутневшими глазами, думая, что это какой-то херовый символизм того, в какую хуйню превратилась его жизнь.

Хриплый стон разносится по комнате, когда Найнс начинает отодвигаться. И это почти так же больно, внутренние стенки пульсируют и сжимаются вокруг члена гангстера, но никакая боль не может отогнать эйфорию от проскользнувшей дрожи блаженства в голосе Найнса:

— Так приятно чувствовать тебя, Гэвин.

И это абсолютное благоговение в его словах вызывает глубокий румянец, распространяющийся до кончиков ушей Гэвина.

— Очень надеюсь, чёрт побери!

Из горла вырывается задушенный болезненный хрип, когда Найнс подаётся вперёд. Его тело всё ещё борется за то, чтобы принять почти десять дюймов — и он даже не собирается рискнуть предположить, каким чертовски толстым тот был, вжимаясь так глубоко в своего похитителя, Гэвин утонул в этих ощущениях. Он никогда не был настолько заполненным, он удивлён, что вообще даже смог выдержать это, несмотря на все свои предыдущие заявления о том, как много он может вынести.

И понимая, что прокламации Гэвина — всего лишь прикрытие, Найнс замирает, расслабляется на мгновение прежде чем снова войти. В этот раз проще, несмотря на всё ещё присутствующее сопротивление, и рыдания, которые срываются с губ Гэвина, уже не только от боли. Он чувствует Найнса, чувствует, как ему совершенно горячо, яйца замирают напротив его задницы, рука скользит под рубашкой, прослеживая шрамы на его спине. Гэвин роняет свой потный лоб на стол, содрогаясь от нежных прикосновений, что воспламеняют внутри него что-то слишком интимное, что он так отчаянно пытался зарыть и забыть, отказываясь стать очередной жертвой чьих-то капризов.

_Это просто секс_ , он должен напомнить себе.

Он всегда умел отменно врать самому себе.

— Гэвин, — шепчет Найнс тихо, опуская голову между лопатками детектива и начиная двигаться. Дыхание едва слышно, заглушаемое звуками шлепков яиц гангстера о задницу Гэвина, но детектив быстро оказывается на пике блаженства, взвивающегося в нём с каждым движением Найнса. Этот медленный темп, что заставляет его повторять имя гангстера, как заевшая пластинка, по слогам, призыв, на который ответить мог только Найнс.

— Н-Найнс… ох, б-блять, — стонет он, бросая через плечо взгляд на гангстера, вдалбливающего его в стол. Его слова грубы, он даже не в состоянии сформулировать последовательную мысль, лишь удивиться тому, как огромный член исчезает в его заднице с каждым движением бёдер гангстера.

Если он раньше думал, что Найнс выглядел разбитым, сейчас же он был абсолютно в хлам: рубашка прилипла к потной груди и животу, расстёгнутые края которой демонстрируют бледную кожу, светящуюся даже под этим жалким освещением. Его волосы взъерошены, но Гэвин не сомневается, что он сам сейчас выглядит как потный помидор с неразберихой на голове из чёрных локонов, Найнс же выглядит абсолютно развратно, волосы падают на глаза, губы сжаты, чтобы скрыть рвущиеся наружу стоны. Когда он встречается взглядом с Гэвином, он врезается вперёд до громкого шлепка бёдер о задницу, а губы Найнса захватывают губы Гэвина в небрежном горячем поцелуе.

Слюна стекает по подбородку Гэвина, и он, блять, совершенно не имеет понятия, чья это слюна, поворачивает голову, проводя языком вдоль челюсти Найнса. Он тянется, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы гангстера, чтобы удержать, чтобы он мог чувствовать больше этого рта на его собственном, даже когда его стоны заглушаются нападением губ Найнса на его собственные. Темп ускоряется, угрожая взорваться, когда Найнс врезается в него, стол под ним трясётся и царапает о бетонный пол.

— Н-Найнс, детка, б-блять, п-пожалуйста, — умоляет Гэвин, стараясь подмахивать, попадая в ритм гангстера.

Пламя, раскалённое добела, вспышкой взрывается перед глазами, когда Найнс попадает в нужную точку и — блять, Гэвину нужно _больше_ — и этого становится слишком много, когда он чувствует, как Найнс обхватывает его рукой, водя кулаком вдоль его стояка. Хватает всего нескольких движений запястья гангстера, пары аккуратных толчков, точно попадающих по простате Гэвина, чтобы он задохнулся от ощущений, концентрируясь на этом и взрываясь, конвульсивно опустошая яйца в руку Найнса. Его голова падает на стол, безудержная эйфория заставляет его дрожать и постанывать, когда Найнс продолжает двигать ладонью, буквально выдаивая его до остатков, каждый порыв вызывает волны удовольствия, тонущие глубоко под кожей.

Рука, покрытая его спермой, опускается на бедро, когда Найнс догоняет импульсивными толчками. Он безжалостно вбивается в тело детектива, и хватает нескольких фрикций, чтобы довести его до края, извергаясь в Гэвина с его именем на устах, срывающимся гортанным стоном, зародившимся где-то глубоко в горле. Он падает на Гэвина в потном беспорядке, полностью опустошаясь с послеоргазменными ленивыми толчками до того, как полностью остановиться.

На долгое мгновение, есть только смешивающиеся звуки их дыхания, отдалённое эхо безумного пульса Гэвина, прижавшегося влажной щекой к холодному металлу стола. С этого ракурса его глаза заметили револьвер на расстоянии вытянутой руки, пальцы покалывает от желания дотянуться.

Найнс отвлёкся. Он может закончить это всё прямо сейчас.

Гэвин удивлённо выдыхает, чувствуя, как губы Найнса касаются его шеи, нос щекочет загривок.

И это было… приятно.

_…блять!_

— Давай же, — шепчет Найнс, сладкий голос звучал почти скучающе. — Возьми его.

— Взять что? — спрашивает Гэвин, притворяясь дурачком.

Он почти может представить, как гангстер закатывает глаза, пальцы прослеживают круги на его бёдрах.

— Пистолет. Очевидно же.

Гэвин колеблется.

— И какого чёрта ты это разрешаешь?

Он вздрагивает, чувствуя, как Найнс выходит из него. Звук его шагов разносится по комнате, когда мужчина выбрасывает презерватив в ближайший контейнер, единственный объект в комнате. Периферией он может видеть, как Найнс поправляется, снова натягивает штаны всё также чертовски изысканно, тогда как Гэвин еле стоит на своих двоих.

— Потому что, детектив, — говорит он, замолкая для эффекта и посылая Гэвину самодовольную ухмылку, когда тот наконец встречается с ним взглядом, — я думаю, что ты не станешь стрелять в меня.

Он тянется к своему пальто, всё ещё висящему на стуле, вытаскивает чёрный шёлковый платок, чтобы вытереть руку. Он совершенно игнорирует детектива, беззаботно стирая доказательства их близости.

Стыд окрашивает лицо Гэвина, когда он натягивает свои джинсы назад, запутываясь в них. Мысль о том, чтобы пустить пулю в этого высокомерного мудака, заставляет внутри что-то болезненно перевернуться, и это единственное, что удерживает его от того, чтобы выполнить его блядскую работу.

Он должен был привести этого ублюдка, заставить его признаться, что тела, он _знает_ , как-то связаны с монополией Камски и проблемой накоторговли в Детройте в целом. И вместо этого Гэвин буквально позволил этому мудаку залезть ему под кожу (и не только) и подчинить себя.

Что ж, нахуй. Он слишком заебался постоянно оправдывать ожидания людей вокруг. Все ждали его провала.

— Подумай ещё раз, мудила.

Он тянет руку над столом, хватает пистолет. Его холодный металл ощущается в ладони, как удобная перчатка. Одна пуля. Этого достаточно.

Зрачки холодных серых глаз почти незаметно расширяются, губы поджимаются в тонкую линию. Плечи Найнса напрягаются, когда Гэвин делает шаг к нему и целится в упор.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь сделать это, Гэвин?

Он не собирается отступать, взгляд тяжелеет, когда он смотрит на гангстера. Вопрос звучит мягко, напоминая Гэвину, как его имя срывалось с этих губ, когда Найнс был глубоко в нём. Как охуенно они чувствовались на…

Он сглатывает, закапывает вину предательства кого-то, кто теперь знает его немного (или слишком много) больше, чем должен был.

Он практически не сомневается в том, что Найнс тут исключительно ради своего собственного интереса. Так же, как и Гэвин.

— Вот что мы сделаем, говнюк, — Гэвин усмехается. Он подходит ближе, чуть ли не вбивая пистолет под подбородок Найнса, взводя курок, чтобы ублюдок даже не сомневался, насколько Гэвин был серьёзен. — Ты выводишь меня со склада, приказываешь своим головорезам отвалить нахрен, и потом, ты и я, мы немного прокатимся. Прямиком в участок. Если будешь хорошо себя вести, расскажешь обо всём том дерьме, что проворачивает Камски, я прослежу, чтобы окружной прокурор предложил тебе хорошенькую сделку, может, даже выбьем тебе твою собственную комнату в строгаче с прекрасным видом на внутренний двор. Тебя устраивает?

Найнс молчит, смотря сверху-вниз на Гэвина задумчивым взглядом. Детектив почти может видеть, как крутятся шестерёнки в хитрой ебланской голове, и держит палец прямо над курком.

— И что если я откажусь?

— Тогда я всажу свинец в твою чёртову черепушку, — говорит Гэвин, надавливая пистолетом сильнее на глотку гангстера.

Он надеется, что Найнс не назовёт это всё блефом, видя слишком много от Коннора в этих глазах, которые мерцают в презрении от предательства. Что хуже, он видит Найнса, видит мужчину, который поклонялся его коже и шептал сладкие слова, пока трахал Гэвина так, как его ещё не трахал никто и никогда.

_Не усложняй это ещё больше_ , про себя молится Гэвин.

— Ты должен простить меня, детектив, — говорит Найнс спокойно. Пальцы обхватывают его запястье, что держит пистолет, нежность этой незамысловатой ласки поразила Гэвина, заставляя его ослабить хватку на оружии. — Но почему-то я сомневаюсь.

Другая рука падает на бедро Гэвина, надавливая там, где его пальцы оставили следы ранее, притягивая детектива к себе вплотную. Рука Гэвина трясётся, когда он пытается снова направить пистолет для потенциального смертельного выстрела, но после губы опускаются на его губы, сокрушая их в жарком поцелуе. Вздох удивления тонет в его горле, губы легко раскрываются, когда язык Найнса добивается ответа. Он едва замечает, когда мужчина опускает руку, вылизывает его рот, тихо вздыхая.

Холодный металл надавливает на его висок, и страх растекается по венам, когда он осознаёт, что оказался безоружен, его пальцы удерживают гангстера за лацканы пальто.

— Н-Найнс, — он шепчет, зрачки расширяются. — Н-Найнс, не…!

Улыбка гангстера просто ужасающая.

Щёлк!

Сердце отчаянно бьётся в груди, он ждал пулю, которой никогда и не было.

— Не очень приятно, когда тебе угрожают оружием, верно?

Гэвин смотрит на него в изумлении. Он довольно запоздало осознаёт, что Найнс уже выстрелил, а он всё ещё стоит здесь.

— Какого..?

С драматичным вздохом Найнс открывает цилиндр, тянется к карману, чтобы вытащить единственную пулю.

— Ты ведь не думал, что я дам заряженный пистолет копу под прикрытием? Я оскорблён, что вы такого низкого мнения обо мне, детектив.

— Н-но я видел, как ты…

— Ловкость рук. Один из множества моих _талантов_ , — отвечает Найнс, закладывая пулю в пустой отсек, губы искажаются в самодовольной ухмылке. — Тебе в самом деле стоило бы меньше доверять криминальному гению, Гэвин.

— Ты ёбаный ублю..!

Цилиндр захлопывается, Найнс поднимает руку, целясь. Его глаза холоднее металла, и Гэвин вдруг понимает, что отступает, останавливаясь только тогда, когда слышит звук выстрела. В первый раз за вечер он видит Найнса таким, каким его видят все остальные: безжалостным убийцей, которого нельзя предавать.

— Я не люблю, когда мне угрожают, — говорит он, его ледяной тон вызывает у Гэвина табун мурашек от страха. — И я полагаю, у меня есть проблемы с доверием. Впрочем, сейчас не время копаться в этом. Во всяком случае, не тогда, когда у нас есть иная проблема, с «паразитами», которая требует немедленного решения.

Он гаркает приказ, и трое мужчин заходят в комнату. Гэвин бледнеет, когда осознаёт, что эти знают обо всём, что тут произошло, если стояли стражей всё это время.

_Не время сожалеть о дерьмовых решениях в жизни._

И Господи, блять, боже, как же много этих решений он принял.

Один из бандитов обхватывает его руки за его спиной, Гэвин слабо сопротивляется. Он побеждён, каждый тут вооружён, и он знает, что может помереть в драке, но у него остался ещё один козырь в рукаве.

— Найнс? Да ладно, ты же знаешь, что всё это дерьмо было…

Он вздрагивает, когда Найнс стреляет. Пуля пробивает пол в пространстве между ними.

— К сожалению, мы должны завершить нашу встречу на довольно скромной ноте. Было приятно познакомиться, детектив, — поворачиваясь к бандиту справа от Гэвина, он добавляет:

— Вы знаете, что делать с ним.

— С-стойте! Н-Найнс!

Он пытается вырваться из удерживающих его рук, адреналин разгоняется в его венах. Но его борьба бесполезна, один из головорезов закрывает его рот смоченной в чём-то тряпкой. Тут же все его ощущения заглушаются отвратительно-сладким запахом чего-то, как бы эта поебень ни называлась.

— Расслабьтесь, детектив, — он слышит, как Найнс говорит. Успокаивающий голос становится всё более и более отдалённым, когда веки Гэвина падают под собственной тяжестью. — Всё закончится скоро, если вы перестанете сопротивляться.

И всё вокруг схлопнулось во тьму.

***

Гэвин приходит в себя позже, поворачиваясь к стене с низким стоном. Солнечный свет падает через потрёпанные жалюзи, колит глаза за закрытыми веками, так что он закрывает глаза рукой и морщится. В голову будто долбит дрель, и он делает только хуже, поднимаясь и рассеянно думая о том, что вчера он отчаянно напился какой-то дряни. Очертания мира всё ещё нечёткие, возвращаются к нему скомканными воспоминаниями: Коннор хотел, чтобы он связался с двумя интересными людьми — Дирк и Лайл — и Гэвин вспоминает ещё в баре, до того, как он пригласил их прикончить бутылку виски, и…

Он подскакивает и сразу же жалеет об этом. Боль простреливает от затылка, и он морщится, падая обратно на кровать с глухим _стуком_.

_— Я всегда играю ради победы._

_— Я не буду отрицать, что немного одержим тобой, Гэвин._

_— Гэвин…_

— Чтоб меня и мой ёбаный член! — стонет Гэвин вслух, прижимая пальцы к засохшей корочке крови на затылке. Ага. Если его больная задница не является достаточным доказательством его опрометчивых действий по отношению к этому мудиле, грязь которого должен был найти Гэвин и за это же и арестовать, то рана на его голове, безусловно, является.

Он должен сообщить в участок, что его прикрытие раскрыто. Блять, он ждёт не дождётся, чтобы написать лейтенанту _Андерсону_ и начать объяснять: «Ага, да, твой брат понял, что мы у него на хвосте, и заставил меня сыграть с ним в одну охуенную игру, русская рулетка, знаешь? И потом мы вроде как трахнулись, и я совру, если скажу, что это было хуже нашего с тобой последнего секса. И я, ха-ха, не жалею об этом, потому что, блять, я заслуживаю чего-то подобного после всего того дерьма, через которое ты заставил меня пройти, Кон!»

Всё будет хорошо.

Он отходит от окна, щурясь, когда его глаза всё ещё пытаются приспособиться к свету. Ему придётся пойти под защиту или ещё какую-то подобную парашу, потому что, вероятно, Камски захочет закончить начатое, и, блять, Гэвин откровенно заебался уже работать под прикрытием. Сейчас он лишь с нетерпением ждёт, как окажется в своей квартире…

— Какого чёрта?

На прикроватном столике лежал конверт, позади его телефона и кошелька.

Осторожно он ползёт к краю кровати, поднявшись на локтях, забирая его. Его имя написано аккуратным красивым почерком.

Он достаёт первое попавшееся из конверта: письмо.

_Гэвин,_

_Наверняка ты задаёшься вопросом, почему, наперекор тому, что предписывает протокол, я позволил тебе жить._

— Ага, нихера, — бурчит Гэвин.

_Я имею в виду, каждое слово, что было сказано мной: я никогда не откажусь от тебя. И я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Если мои люди ослушались моих приказов и плохо с тобой обращались, тебе нужно только написать мне, и я прослежу, чтобы с ними поступили соответственно. Ты найдёшь способ связаться со мной в конверте. Контакт сохранён на мобильном телефоне._

С любопытством Гэвин достал второй предмет: одноразовый телефон. Он разблокировал его и начал листать контакты. Его сердце сделало кульбит, когда он увидел единственное введённое имя: 9s**.

_Придурок_ , думает Гэвин. Не впечатлил.

_Наши встречи не должны заканчиваться, Гэвин. Всё, что от тебя требуется, — благоразумие. И я обещаю, когда мы встретимся в другой раз, это будет в более неформальной обстановке._

_И я не буду говорить, если и ты промолчишь ;)_

_Найнс_

Он издевается. Он реально, блять, издевается.

_P.S. Кое-что, чтобы напоминало о времени, проведённом вместе._

Он вынимает последний предмет: использованный платок. Его высохшая сперма всё ещё размазана по шёлку. Гэвин морщит нос от отвращения, зная, что ему должно быть противно от этого мудака, предположившего, что Гэвин какой-то извращенец, который готов отбросить отстатки гордости и броситься в объятия ублюдка, жаждущего его в качестве игрушки. Но в секунду слабости Гэвин тянет платок к носу, прижимает и глубоко вдыхает. Мускусный запах секса и одеколон Найнса заставляют кровь устремиться к члену, и он испускает тихий стон, вспоминая, как охуенно было быть нагнутым, пока Найнс сзади вбивается в него.

Блять… _блять!_

Он падает на кровать и бормочет ругательства на выдохе.

Вслепую тянется к телефону на тумбочке. Ему нужно связаться с департаментом, сообщить, что его похитили. Нападения на полицейского будет достаточно, чтобы привлечь к ответственности хотя бы Найнса, даже если у них недостаточно доказательств его причастности к убийствам. Найнс отсидит какое-то время до того, как Камски пришлёт какого-нибудь хорошенького адвоката, и он сможет выйти. И после освобождения он будет жаждать крови. Крови Гэвина. Но тот будет готов.

… может, преуменьшит всё это «быть трахнутым близнецом лейтенанта»…

Или…

Он напрягся, уставившись на мобильник, который держал в руке.

Нет.

Он собирается сделать всё правильно. Он должен.

И не важно, как хорошо ему было с Найнсом.

Он сглатывает, глаза бегают между двух телефонов. Гэвин любит повторять себе, что выбор есть всегда, но ещё до того, как он открыл письмо, он знал, что собирается сделать. Он знал, что он за человек.

Итак, он прекращает притворяться, отказывается от того, что ему не нужно, листает до единственного номера, который имеет значение. Его ладони вспотели, он облизывает ставшие вдруг сухими губы, нога нетерпеливо дёргается, когда он набирает. Гудок проходит дважды перед тем, как знакомый голос отвечает:

— Гэвин?

— Хей, — он выдыхает с трудом. — Эм, насчёт вчерашней ночи…

**Author's Note:**

> * револьвер компании Smith & Wesson с патронажем .38 Long Colt  
> ** 9s — NineS (Найнс), S — Stern (Штерн)


End file.
